Before You Disappear
by Rincewind2.0
Summary: "You say you care about me, and you said you'd understand this. But you keep proving yourself wrong. I think it would be best for the both of us to just end this before you get too hurt." Grimmjow&Ulquiorra oneshot. Rated for substance abuse and minor sexual stuff.


**Yeah, this is…I'm not sure, tragic love story? Major OOCness all around, but I thought this was a nice concept (well, not nice but interesting I suppose). I'm going through tragic Ulquiorra&Grimmjow- phase, maybe this will help it. **

**Before You Disappear**

The morning sun pierced through the murky window and stung through Grimmjow's closed eyelids. He groaned, still half-asleep and turned his back to the window. He smashed his face into something solid and groaned again, cracking his eyes open to see what it was. A head of black hair was poking out under the blanket that was wrapped tightly around a thin body, gently rising and falling in time with the person's breathing. Grimmjow pushed himself up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes to see in the dim room.

"Oi, Ulquiorra. Wake up." The form next to him only curled into a fetal position, gripping tighter onto the blanket. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket, trying to yank it off. He managed to roll Ulquiorra around so the young man was facing him, or would've been if he hadn't buried his face into the blanket as well. Grimmjow pressed his index finger against Ulquiorra's forehead, forcing him to raise his head.

"I said, wake up."

"Why?" was the muffled question, Ulquiorra was still refusing to open his eyes.

"It's morning, idiot. Gotta get up."

"Why?" Ulquiorra's eyes opened into thin slits, revealing his disturbingly green irises. Grimmjow scoffed at the question and yanked the blanket away from Ulquiorra's face, earning a soft whine from the man.

"I gotta get to work. And if I can't sleep, then you can't either."

"That's not a reason enough" Ulquiorra protested and tried to pull the blanket back over his head. Grimmjow rose up to a sitting position and wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra, pulling the man into his lap.

"It is if I said it is" he smirked, pushing back Ulquiorra's hair from his face. The man had screwed his eyes shut again and buried his face into Grimmjow's chest, his arms in a tight bundle on his abdomen. Grimmjow leaned down and captured Ulquiorra's lips into a forceful kiss, turning the man's head away from his chest. At first Ulquiorra's response to the kiss was almost undetectable but as Grimmjow slid out his tongue and ran it along Ulquiorra's lips, the man opened his mouth and deepened the kiss by tilting his head.

Grimmjow's fingers dug into the blanket that was still wrapped around Ulquiorra, pressing the man tightly against his body. A low moan escaped from Ulquiorra's throat, making Grimmjow's lips curl into a self-satisfied smile. Ulquiorra pulled his head back to break the kiss but Grimmjow only followed, expertly flipping the man on his back on the bed and crawled on top of him. Ulquiorra managed to turn his head away and opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow was already latching onto his throat and neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin and his hands were making their way inside the blanket to feel Ulquiorra's skin.

"Grimmjow, stop" Ulquiorra said, though the command lost most of its power as it was followed by a breathy moan, initiated by Grimmjow licking a path from Ulquiorra's neck to his ear.

"Why?" Grimmjow chuckled into his ear, his hands finally reaching to touch Ulquiorra's skin.

"You need to go to work" Ulquiorra repeated the man's own reasons but he didn't seem to care anymore.

"It can wait" Grimmjow said dismissively and stole another kiss from Ulquiorra, "I like this better."

"Better than having money to eat?" Ulquiorra tried to reason but with Grimmjow, it was a futile effort.

"Well yeah" the man answered, his mouth ravaging Ulquiorra's pale skin. Ulquiorra let out a resigned sigh and gave in, finally freeing his arms from his chest and wrapping them around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow's hand ran down Ulquiorra's chest, he could feel every single rib sticking out from the man's skin. His other hand pulled the blanket away, finally making their bodies touch skin on skin. Ulquiorra's feet were cold as they entwined with his and Grimmjow felt like he was holding something very fragile in his hands.

Grimmjow dug his knees into the mattress and rose up, feeling Ulquiorra's hands slipping from his neck. He shook his head to get the hair away from his eyes, staring down at Ulquiorra's naked body. His gaze flashed to the man's skinny arms that were shot with puncture scars, the veins bulging out. Grimmjow clenched down on his jaw as he ran his fingers down Ulquiorra's arm, making the man flinch slightly under the touch.

"You told me you didn't care."

"I don't" Grimmjow said quietly, rubbing his thumb against the inside of Ulquiorra's arm, "I care about you." Ulquiorra let out a derisive noise but quieted down as Grimmjow laid his eyes upon him.

"Don't fucking laugh." Ulquiorra stayed quiet, their eyes locked as Grimmjow pulled his hand away. He erred for a second before he leaned down to kiss Ulquiorra again, his hands snaking behind the man's back and pulling them together.

Half an hour later Grimmjow was scrambling for his clothes from the floor, his wet hair dripping water. Ulquiorra was still in the shower, the hot water would soon run out. Grimmjow hopped into his jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head, deciding to forgo on the socks this time. The shower was finally turned off and he could hear Ulquiorra's footsteps patting across the wet floor. The door opened just as Grimmjow was fighting with his combat boots, trying to open the knot he had done last time. Ulquiorra had draped the towel around his bony shoulders, his black hair was stuck to his forehead. Grimmjow managed to tie his shoes and grabbed his leather jacket from the floor. Ulquiorra was standing at the bathroom door, eyes lowered and water still dripping from his body. Grimmjow turned to him, tugging on the collars of his jacket.

"Hey, put some clothes on, you're gonna get sick" he noted to Ulquiorra who nodded slowly. Grimmjow huffed out a breath, folding his arms on his chest.

"What?"

"What?"

"At least fucking look at me when I'm talking to you." Ulquiorra raised his eyes from the floor and stared back at Grimmjow. The man sighed again and walked up to him, taking the towel and quickly drying Ulquiorra's body with it, finally tousling his hair.

"There, now put some clothes on" he said, lopping the towel on Ulquiorra's head. The man seemed impassive still, his eyes following Grimmjow's movements intensively.

"Oi" Grimmjow raised Ulquiorra's head up by his chin, pressing a kiss on the man's lips, "take care." Grimmjow turned away and walked out of the room, patting his pockets for his keys.

"I'll be back in the evening, try to stay alive till then, alright?" When there was no answer Grimmjow threw a quick look at Ulquiorra over his shoulder.

"You hear me, idiot?"

"Yes yes, just go already" the man replied, pulling the towel from his head. Grimmjow smirked back at him before leaving the apartment and stepping outside into the cold winter morning. Ulquiorra listened for his footsteps to die out before he put on the cleanest clothes he could find lying on the floor and left the apartment. Before he closed the door behind him, his hand stopped and he frowned slightly, fingers flexing on the door handle. Then he wrenched his hand away and headed down the staircase to the street below, trying to forget the look of concern in Grimmjow's eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow came to the door and dug out his key when he noticed it wasn't even closed. His forehead crunched into a frown as he carefully pushed the door fully open and stepped inside the dark apartment.

"Ulquiorra?" he called out as he flicked on the lights, the apartment looked empty. Grimmjow's frown deepened as he slowly walked through the small living room, peeking into the kitchen and still saw nothing or no one. No signs of live whatsoever.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, you home?" he shouted again, shuffling towards the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and there was a light strewn across the floor as if a lamp had fallen down. Grimmjow felt his heart stop for a second as a horrifying thought came to him and he pushed the door open to the bedroom.

"Oh shit" he breathed out as he saw Ulquiorra lying on the floor, the lamp knocked down next to him and blood trickling out of his arm that had a leather band strapped around it. Grimmjow rushed to his side, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking him to wake him up.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, wake up!" he demanded, slapping Ulquiorra's face that was even paler than usual. His eyes caught the sight of a syringe lying on the floor not too far away and cursed loudly.

"Fucking idiot, stupid stupid stupid" he swore as he moved his hand to Ulquiorra's neck to feel his pulse. There was almost nothing and Grimmjow realized the man was barely even breathing.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck" Grimmjow kept repeating as he scooped Ulquiorra's slim body into his arms and carried him out of the room. He kept cursing all the way as he ran out of the apartment, down the stairwell and into the street. His head spun around as he looked up and down the street, there was no one around.

"Fuck" he sighed breathlessly, looking down at the lifeless body in his arms, "you stupid…" Grimmjow burst into a sprint, trying to remember where the nearest hospital was again. He didn't realize how heavy Ulquiorra felt, how his feet hurt as he kept running or that his breathing was getting difficult. Finally he saw the large white building ahead and almost stumbled as he got to its front door where two ambulance drivers were having a smoke. They gave Grimmjow weird looks as he tottered close, holding the small pale body in his arms, his own face red and sweaty.

"I…He needs help" he wheezed out as the men just stood there staring, "he…He's OD-d, I dunno…I dunno how long, or what, I just…Goddamnit, do something!" The drivers looked at each other with resentment but turned to Grimmjow, gesturing him to lay Ulquiorra's body down to the ground. One man checked Ulquiorra's pupils while the other searched for his pulse.

"You know what he took?" the man asked Grimmjow who was kneeling beside them, leaning his hands on his thighs.

"Heroin, I think" Grimmjow said, "that's…That's what he usually takes." The other driver was looking at Ulquiorra's pale arm that was embellished by puncture wounds.

"He's been using for long?"

"Few years…But he's been clean for couple of months." Another incredulous look between the ambulance drivers before one of them walked to the nearest ambulance and pulled out a stretcher.

"We'll take him in, has he done this before?" Grimmjow bit his lower lip before answering.

"Yeah, few times."

"Figures" the man muttered as they hauled Ulquiorra's small body on the stretcher, "you family?"

"No, I'm…A friend."

"Right, well you can come wait inside, this probably won't take long" the driver said as they started to wheel Ulquiorra inside the hospital, "you might want to call someone." Grimmjow glared at the men but bit his tongue, swallowing the bitter remark and followed them inside.

The smell of the hospital made his skin shiver but he ignored it, keeping his eyes on Ulquiorra who was still just lying there, lifeless and pale and so small. Some nurses rushed to them and finally someone tried to help, pushing the stretcher into the emergency room.

"Sir, are you with him?" a young nurse came to Grimmjow, wearing pink scrubs and a high ponytail. Grimmjow tried to push past her but she was surprisingly adamant.

"Yeah, I am" Grimmjow answered quickly, trying to see what was happening, "what are they gonna do?" The nurse smiled kindly at him and took his arm, leading him back to the corridor.

"You have to wait outside, our doctors will do their best to help your friend" she said as she tried to push Grimmjow to a nearby chair, "you can wait here. Would you like me to call someone?" Grimmjow shook his head, finally sitting back in the chair and leaning his face into his hands.

"No, there's no one. Just…Tell me when he's…" Grimmjow didn't know how to end his sentence but the nurse seemed to understand.

"I will, don't worry" she said and patted him on the shoulder, "tell me if you need anything."

"Right" Grimmjow sighed quietly as the nurse walked off, leaving him sitting in the waiting room with all the other miserable people and their relatives. An old woman next to him leaned closer and poked his arm. Grimmjow tried to ignore her at first but threw a quick glance at her as she started to clear her throat noisily.

"Was that your friend?" she asked, pointing towards the emergency room Ulquiorra was in.

"Yeah" Grimmjow replied, turning his head away in the hope the woman would leave it at that.

"What's wrong with him?" the woman insisted, now stretching her neck to catch a glimpse inside the room. Grimmjow closed his eyes before answering, his voice straining under his control.

"He overdosed on heroin. It doesn't look good." The woman's face fell and she stared at Grimmjow with different eyes.

"Oh" she managed to utter, "right."

She didn't say anything after that. Grimmjow kept staring at the door, he could see the nurses and doctors rushing around the bed but couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or not. The nurse at the reception kept giving him long looks but didn't come to say anything. Grimmjow didn't care, he felt empty as if the hospital had drained all his emotions. After some time he couldn't even remember how long he had sat there, waiting, as the people around him left and new people came in.

Finally the doctors exited the room and the nurse at the reception guided them towards Grimmjow. An older man with graying hair walked to Grimmjow, his surgical mask still hanging around his neck.

"You were with the patient with the overdose?" the doctor asked Grimmjow, who was immediately on his feet and only then noticed how sore his muscles were, he had been sitting rigidly over an hour.

"Yeah, is he alright?" Grimmjow asked, his hand running through his hair in a nervous tick. The doctor didn't look sympathetic, making Grimmjow's anger flare but he tried to stay civil.

"His heart had stopped but we managed to start it up again. His heart is weak from the drug abuse, one more overdose like this and it probably won't last." Grimmjow clenched down on his jaw, his hands balling into fists.

"But he's fine now?" he asked, "Can I see him?" Grimmjow didn't like the look the doctor gave him but held back, he had already been banned from one hospital.

"The nurse will take you to his room once he is ready to socialize. We will need your insurance information."

"Yeah yeah, sure" Grimmjow muttered as he saw Ulquiorra being wheeled out of the operation room, "excuse me…" The doctor shouted something after Grimmjow as he rushed through the corridor, trying to keep up with the nurse pushing Ulquiorra's bed. The nurse pushed him into the elevator and Grimmjow slipped in after her, ignoring her surprised yelp as he rushed to see Ulquiorra. There were tubes going into his nose and an IV-drip on his arm, his clothes torn away from his chest. There was a thick tube going into his mouth and a peeping machine that kept up his breathing. Grimmjow's face contorted into a grimace as he reached to touch Ulquiorra's face, the nurse by the bed was still bit shook from Grimmjow's sudden appearance she didn't even say anything.

"Hey, you can't be here!" she finally managed to blurt out, but Grimmjow wasn't listening.

"You stupid…" he muttered quietly, brushing back the black hair.

"Hey, did you hear me?" the nurse insisted and moved to push Grimmjow's hand away, but the man gave her such a glare she drew her hand back.

"Don't touch me if you wanna keep that arm" he growled and then turned back to Ulquiorra.

"I…I'll call security" the nurse tried but could tell it would be futile, this man clearly wouldn't listen. Grimmjow leaned down to have his face on level with Ulquiorra's and whispered something the nurse couldn't hear before pulling his head back. He leaned his back against the wall of the elevator and kept his eyes on Ulquiorra until the doors opened and the nurse gently started to push the bed out. Grimmjow followed right behind her, making her feel like a prey being stalked by a predator. She took Ulquiorra to a room with three other patients, two of them currently asleep and another bed surrounded by curtains. The nurse rolled Ulquiorra's bed to the back of the room and started to draw the curtains around the bed when Grimmjow grabbed them from her.

"Leave" he said and this time the nurse didn't even think of resisting and instead almost ran away from the room, not wanting to spend a second more in that man's presence. Grimmjow drew the curtains and sat beside Ulquiorra's bed. His eyes started to close after a while, all the adrenaline was draining from his body and making him feel tired. Grimmjow struggled to stay awake until his head fell down to the bed, his arms folded under it as a pillow. The steady beeping of the machines was his lullaby, but the clinic smell of the hospital invaded even into his dreams, making them into nightmares of doctors chasing him with scalpels and tearing his chest open.

* * *

"I said wake up." Grimmjow grunted as someone poked him on his neck and moved his hand to swat them away. It was only when he felt the soft cotton under his hands and the strong smell of antiseptic in his nose that he remembered where he was and raised his head up, batting his eyes few times. He had no idea how long he had slept. Ulquiorra was staring at him with his big eyes, still looking frail like his skin was made of glass. The tubes had been taken out of his mouth and nose, the IV- drip was still on his hand. Grimmjow pushed himself up, keeping his arms on the bed. For almost a minute he just glared at Ulquiorra, neither of them saying a word. Finally Grimmjow broke the silence with a loud huff and turned his head away.

"Fucking idiot" he muttered, his hand burying into his already messy hair. Ulquiorra stayed quiet, knowing not to irk Grimmjow in his current state of mind.

"You fucking idiot!" Grimmjow swore and banged his fist on the bed, turning his furious eyes to Ulquiorra again. The young man looked back at him with empty eyes, making Grimmjow feel sick.

"Are you even sorry?" Grimmjow managed to hiss. There was a slight flash of regret in Ulquiorra's eyes but it was gone within a second.

"No." Grimmjow's hands clenched into fists and his teeth ground together in desperate rage.

"Why?" Ulquiorra sighed softly and leaned his head on the pillows.

"You know why."

"I…" Grimmjow started to argue but the words stuck to his throat, realizing how many times they had had this very same conversation. He knew why, he knew that exactly and Ulquiorra wanted to spare them both from the pain of saying it out loud again.

"They said next time you'll die" he said instead, trying to shock some sense into the young man though he knew it was a long shot. Ulquiorra didn't seem fazed.

"I know that."

"Then wh…" Grimmjow started again but swallowed the question back, instead leaning his head back to his arms. To his surprise he felt Ulquiorra's slim fingers squeeze his arm as in reassurance for something.

"You'll survive this" Ulquiorra said.

"I know that" Grimmjow mumbled into his arms before raising his head back up, "but you won't."

"And that bothers you?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes, for such a smart guy Ulquiorra could sometimes be so stupid it hurt.

"Well, what does it look like?" he spat at him, hoping he could somehow make Ulquiorra feel at least an iota of the pain he was in right now, pain Ulquiorra caused him to feel by being a selfish idiot.

"I didn't think of you as the emotional type" was Ulquiorra's answer. Grimmjow barked out a laugh, almost making Ulquiorra flinch at the loud sound.

"Well, sorry for at least having some human emotions. Unlike some."

"Don't start this again" Ulquiorra sighed tiredly, looking away as if to block Grimmjow out. The man scowled at him, wanting to shake him out of his stupor but knew it would be wasting time and energy, and making Ulquiorra to say more hurtful things to make Grimmjow realize that.

"You knew all this when we began" Ulquiorra noted to him, making Grimmjow tear on his hair.

"I know that" the man groaned, glaring daggers at Ulquiorra, "stop saying it."

"You seem to forget it." It was Grimmjow's turn to sigh now, his head lolling in his hands. Ulquiorra kept staring into space, avoiding Grimmjow though he could feel the man's piercing eyes on his face.

"Maybe we should end this" he suddenly said, making Grimmjow flinch.

"What?" he snapped, sure he had heard wrong. Ulquiorra finally turned back to Grimmjow, his face as expressionless as always.

"You say you care about me, and you said you'd understand this. But you keep proving yourself wrong. I think it would be best for the both of us to just end this before you get too hurt." Grimmjow batted his eyes as his brain tried to process Ulquiorra's words and then his face twisted into a furious grimace. He stood up, breathing heavily like Ulquiorra's words had knocked the air out of his lungs.

"That's your solution? To just quit?" There was a flash in Grimmjow's eyes and his expression turned more desperate.

"You can quit me but not this." The hurt and anger in Grimmjow's voice was palpable, even to Ulquiorra who usually wasn't any good with emotions.

"To spare you from hurt. I'm thinking of your best, like you always wanted me to."

"Don't!" Grimmjow lashed out, then pressed his knuckles into his forehead, breathing slowly and then continued with a voice more like a growl, "Don't try to fucking spin this like that. You know that's bullshit. You just want me out of the picture so you can do whatever you like and not have to look at me afterwards. That's all there is to this. You don't even feel fucking guilty, you're just tired of watching me look after you every fucking time you do this!"

"You knew me when we began, I haven't lied to you at any point. But you take this personally" Ulquiorra said, his calm, detached voice grated Grimmjow's ears.

"How else am I supposed to take that you're fucking dumping me? Because I care too much for you?" Grimmjow laughed mirthlessly, his eyes darkening as he shook his head, staring at impassive Ulquiorra.

"You're right, I knew you were screwed up but this…Takes the fucking cake."

"I am an addict Grimmjow, it has nothing to do with you" Ulquiorra said, his logic crashing over every single emotional argument Grimmjow had, "you knew this from the start, I haven't lied to you about quitting, you know this could happen any time. What I still can't understand is why you take it personally when this only affects my own life."

"No it fucking doesn't!" Grimmjow shouted, punching the wall beside Ulquiorra's bed, now hearing the other patients getting restless, "You said it yourself, I care about you and that's why it's so fucking ruthless that you still do this to yourself, of course I get worried when I have to carry to the hospital and watch you almost die. Don't you get that? It affects MY fucking life when I have to watch you killing yourself!"

"Then leave" Ulquiorra repeated, his voice still cold and emotionless, it twisted Grimmjow's heart, "just leave and you don't have to watch me anymore."

"Then you'll just kill yourself. The only reason we're having this conversation is because I came home in time." Grimmjow's eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at Ulquiorra who looked as though he was waiting for something. A horrible idea popped into Grimmjow's head.

"You did this on purpose…" he said, his voice suddenly weak and small, "You tried to kill yourself so I wouldn't have to look after you. That I'd finally be fed up with this."

"I figured you would never leave on your own" Ulquiorra replied, "you're wasting your life being with me, worrying about me, looking after me, caring for me. You deserve better."

"No I don't!" Grimmjow argued, punching the wall again, "And even if I did, I don't want it! What does it take to make you understand? I'm here, because I want to. I don't want to be anywhere else. Get that into your thick, fucking, skull." Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, now eyeing Grimmjow like he was an exotic bird throwing a tantrum.

"Why do you care for me then? I have never understood it." Ulquiorra paused for a second before he added, "Most people don't like me, they say I'm cold, emotionless, a sociopath even. Some say the same about you, so why have you chosen me, of all people. You knew you would get hurt." Grimmjow frowned at Ulquiorra, then just scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"What kinda stupid question is that? I didn't choose you, you idiot, you think I'd that stupid?"

"Then why?" Grimmjow groaned and flailed his hands in the air, tired of Ulquiorra's incompetence in emotional issues.

"Told you, I don't know! This stuff just happens!"

"Is that why you can't just leave?"

"Well…Yeah" Grimmjow said, now getting confused himself by all this talk and turned around to sit on the edge of Ulquiorra's bed, "guess so." To his surprise, Ulquiorra's face suddenly melted into a small smile, transforming his gaunt features into much younger and healthier looking. Even his eyes looked alive. Grimmjow instinctively reached to grab his hand and squeezed it.

"You know, you failed" he said suddenly, earning a curious look from Ulquiorra.

"How?"

"'Cause I'm not leaving you. I'm going to take you home, with me."

"What happens then?" Grimmjow shrugged, he really didn't think things ahead that much.

"I dunno, just go back to where we were. Surviving. It worked for some time, didn't it?"

"Alright" Ulquiorra said, another smile flashing in his eyes, "but I did warn you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Grimmjow snorted, leaning quickly down to steal a kiss from Ulquiorra's smiling mouth, "you talk too much."

"You've done most of the talking today" Ulquiorra remarked, "I think you scared the other patients."

"Who cares? It's a shitty hospital anyway."

"They saved me, isn't that something?"

"Pssth, I could've saved you myself, I was just too tired. Next time, try killing yourself when I have the day-off."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

"You better be sorry, making me run around like an idiot. What do you think this is gonna cost us?" Ulquiorra looked upwards, counting in his head.

"Couple of thousand, at least."

"Phiuf" Grimmjow whistled lowly, then quickly glanced at the door to check if anyone was around. He then turned back to Ulquiorra, that familiar wicked grin marking his face.

"Can you walk?" Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow at the question.

"Okay, I'll carry you then" Grimmjow obliged and jumped up from the bed, "wanna make a run for it?"

"Right now?"

"How you feeling?" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as if checking his own vitals.

"Alright, I'd say."

"Okay then, hold onto me" Grimmjow said, reaching to grab Ulquiorra into his arms, "don't want you to fall now." Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and Grimmjow noticed how he felt much lighter than when he had carried him into the hospital. _Dead weight, _he mused as he carried the man into the corridor and then to the elevator. There weren't many people around, surprisingly, as they skulked in the long hallways, avoiding security and doctors walking down the corridors. Finally Grimmjow found a back door and they slid into the cold night. Grimmjow was glad he had taken Ulquiorra's blanket along with them, he would've frozen otherwise.

Halfway back home, it started to snow. White flakes fell into Ulquiorra's black hair, some even sticking to his eyelashes. Grimmjow chuckled at the sight.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Grimmjow said, again stealing a kiss from Ulquiorra's lips, "you're just an idiot." Ulquiorra let out a quiet hum.

"You are a strange man, Grimmjow."

"Takes one to know one, eh?"

"Guess so." Grimmjow laughed again, his voice rough and raw from the toils they had just been through. Ulquiorra leaned his head against Grimmjow's chest, closing his eyes.

"Wake me when we get home."

"'K." Ulquiorra's breathing slowed down as he fell asleep, twitching slightly as Grimmjow carried him home. It would be a new beginning tomorrow. _Maybe this time, _Grimmjow thought as the landscape around turned white and fuzzy from the snow, _this time, it'll be different. Maybe this time, it'll last._

* * *

_"A habit is a hell for those you love. And it's the worst kind of hell for those who love you."_


End file.
